


Safe Word

by this_is_the_end



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, New Relationship, headcanon: safe word, i might change the rating later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_the_end/pseuds/this_is_the_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, it had been rocky. Foggy, with his naturally <i>charming</i> self, had almost completely alienated the man upon first meeting with his incessant questions concerning his eyesight – or lack thereof. He had promptly shoved his foot in his mouth and, to this day, swears he can taste it still. After that incident they had devised a system. Not comfortable with the topic of conversation? Say “avocado” and both their asses were promptly in the nearest bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a random little headcanon i have of these two (whether they are in a relationship or not). I just love the idea that they _know_ when to question the other and when to stop. I don't know why I like this so much, I just do.

They had a combined coping mechanism – go out and get completely wasted. That, really, seemed to be the only logical solution to Foggy. Of course, one could argue the logic a drunk man was capable of producing, but that was a moot point. The point was that they knew each other’s boundaries and limits. After the many years they were friends, how could they not?

At first, it had been rocky. Foggy, with his naturally _charming_ self, had almost completely alienated the man upon first meeting with his incessant questions concerning his eyesight – or lack thereof. He had promptly shoved his foot in his mouth and, to this day, swears he can taste it still. After that incident they had devised a system. Not comfortable with the topic of conversation? Say “avocado” and both their asses were promptly in the nearest bar.

Tonight, Foggy could tell something was wrong. Matt was hunched over his desk with tense shoulders and a seriously murderous look on his face. His hands were alternating between running across the pages of their most recent case and rubbing the bridge of the aforementioned stressed law students’ nose. Foggy studied him from his own desk chair, twisted around with a pencil between his teeth. He had been debating for some time now whether or not he should question his friend. This went back to the thoughts of boundaries and he was pretty sure this was one of those topics he didn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole. But, sue him, he was curious.

“Something got ya down, bunky?” Foggy removed the pencil from his mouth long enough to poke at his friend. Matt nearly jumped out of his skin.

“ _What?_ ” His voice sounded breathless and startled. A hint of annoyance soured the notes and now Foggy _had_ to know.

“Wow, bite much?” Foggy put the pencil between the pages of his own notes and turned to fully face his friend, not that it made much of a difference – the man still had his back turned to Foggy. “I asked what’s up?”

Matt’s hands fell from the pages of his notes and sank into his lap. Foggy could literally see the man debating whether or not he wanted to clench his hands into fists or to rub the bridge of his nose again. It was cute how Matt thought he hid his thoughts well.

“Sorry. Nothing’s…Nothing.” Matt turned slowly back to his books. Foggy narrowed his eyes and was pretty sure he actually had the thought of _no way Buster_ before he was at Matt’s side.

“Right, so you are either going to punch me, say the word, or suffer through my interrogation now.” Foggy took Matt’s chair by the armrests and forced the man to be turned around and be, generally, looking in his direction. For once, the expression on Matt’s face was unreadable. Foggy took the silence as his cue to continue.

“Is this the anniversary of some dark past shit that I should know about? Like your dad or something?” Foggy bit out the question sharply and Matt winced. He took a moment to respond and now his hands were in fists.

“No. Look, Foggy –”

“No way. No safe word, no getting out of this interrogation.” Foggy let the silence fall for a moment, as if he was giving Matt the chance to back down. Instead, Matt squared his jaw and gave a weak nod. “So, some family shit you’ve got going on?”

“No.”

“You wanna get this over with and just _tell me_ what the fuck is going on in that demented head of yours?” Foggy’s voice was light but he meant every word. Judging by the hint of a smirk that found Matt’s lips, Matt had caught onto that.

“I think that’s the problem – my demons are finally catching up to me.” Matt said it with a straight face but Foggy’s heart nearly broke. He bit at the inside of his cheek before he continued.

“Okay, cryptic.” He tried to keep the tone light. “What’s up, Buttercup?”

Matt’s face fell completely still. He stared at nothing – duh – and his eyebrows knit together tightly. Foggy could see his knuckles turning white under the pressure of the gears turning in his head. He opened his mouth to ask another question but Matt beat him to the punch. 

“Avocado.” Matt breathed and pushed out of his chair. Foggy backed off, watching as Matt grabbed his cane and headed for the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “Sorry, Foggy. We can… talk about this later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapter this will be. Comment and let me know what you think about it so far.


End file.
